Hybrid and electric vehicles include a traction battery comprised of a number of cells. Traction batteries store energy and provide power to electric machines for propulsion and other functions. Operation of the traction battery may be monitored and the traction battery may be controlled based on a variety of inputs. A battery management system may utilize a temperature sensor mounted to each cell or group of cells to aid in controlling the traction battery. The temperature sensors may provide a reasonable temperature at the mounting surface but may not provide an accurate indication of temperatures within the battery cell.